


It's Sad What A Smile Can Hide

by JohnlockFalling



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Comfort, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Scars, Suicide Attempt, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockFalling/pseuds/JohnlockFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're mother passed away recently. Everyone now looks at you with pity. Nobody knows. Not even the man you wish to make your husband. You couldn't let Bofur see. It would break his heart. But some things are hard to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Sad What A Smile Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide attempt ahead

                     

**DEPRESSION.** One of the only feelings left in you besides the Love you felt for Bofur. People always ask you if you're okay. None of them really care. They were only trying to 'Be Nice'. You hated it. You hate how everyone pities you. " _Oh poor (Y/n). How is she going to live without her mum?"_ But others would be mean. So mean you questioned your existence. " _She's not a dwarf," "She should've been aborted," "She's the reason her mum's dead!"_. Bofur always tried to comfort you and make you laugh when people said those things to you. But he didn't know the full truth. You believed that last one. It was your fault. She would still be alive if it wasn't for you.     

            _You tried to run away when an orc attacked you. Your mother jumped in front of you. "Mum!" You shouted; Taking out your sword. But it was too late. She fell to the ground; An orc blade sticking out of her stomach. You quickly beheaded the orc out of anger._

           You blamed yourself everyday. But Bofur kept telling you that it wasn't your fault. But it didn't help when you over heard him and the company yelling over how foolish you were when they thought you weren't around. It broke your heart. You knew you were not good enough for Bofur. _It should've been me._ You think to yourself everyday. Because you knew either way you would die. Except now it would be by your own hand. You made sure the whole company was occupied during dinner; Throwing a Roll at Kili; Causing a food fight between all of the dwarves. The food fight gave you a chance to sneak out of the dining room and into your chambers. Bofur caught a glance of your (H/c) Hair as you left. 

            When you got to your chambers, You closed the door and slid down the door; Crying. You just sat there for a bit with your legs against your chest and head between your knees. You wiped the tears from your (E/c) Eyes and stood up. You grabbed the blade your father had given you for battle. It used to be his. You went and sat down on the bed. You grabbed the blade and slowly slit your wrist; Watching the blood trickle down your hand. You cut over and over. Deeper and deeper. You were so down. Nobody needed you. The company doesn't need you. Gandalf doesn't need you. Mahal, Erebor doesn't need you. But most importantly, Bofur doesn't need you. You deserve to die. You really didn't think you were really something to be dwelled on. You felt worthless and broken. Blood was dripping from your fingers to your leg. You laid back onto the bed and watch the blood form a small puddle on the sheets. You're heart stopped when you heard the door open. Bofur walked in and his eyes widened when he saw the cuts on your wrists. "Mahal, My love, What have you done?" He asked her; Looking at all of the blood before rushing over to you. "I'm sorry," Was all you could manage. He collected you into his arms; Brushing your (H/c) Hair behind your ears. "Shh, Love. It'll be alright," He told you; Grabbing some bandages and alcohol out of his bag; Cleaning your wounds and wrapping them. "Everything will be fine," He whispered in your ear; Kissing you on the lips. "I love you so much." You tell him. "I love you too. I wish to court you and have children with you. You are my light," Bofur tells you. "I wish to court you as well, My love," You tell him. The rest of the night you were cuddling eachother and he was covering you in kisses and compliments.               

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Not gonna lie, I made myself cry.


End file.
